mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
Florentin Smarandache
Florentin Smarandache (born December 10, 1954) is a Romanian-American writer and associate professor of mathematics (WP) and science at the Wikipedia:University of New Mexico, Wikipedia:Gallup, New Mexico. Smarandache was born in Wikipedia:Bălceşti, in the Wikipedia:Romanian county of Wikipedia:Vâlcea. According to his own autobiographical accounts, in 1986 he was refused an exit visa by the Ceauşescu regime that would have allowed him to attend the Wikipedia:International Congress of Mathematicians at the Wikipedia:University of California, Berkeley. He fled Romania in 1988, leaving behind his son and pregnant wife. In 1990, after two years in refugee camps in Wikipedia:Turkey, he emigrated to the Wikipedia:United States. From 1990 to 1995, he was a software engineer at Wikipedia:Honeywell in Wikipedia:Phoenix, Arizona, and was an adjunct professor at Wikipedia:Pima Community College in Wikipedia:Tucson. In 1997, he obtained a doctorate in mathematics from Wikipedia:Moldova State University. From 1997 to 2003 he was an assistant professor at the Wikipedia:University of New Mexico, Gallup, and in 2003 he was promoted to Associate Professor of Mathematics; he is currently chairman of the Gallup Branch Department of Mathematics and Sciences.of Math & Sciences, Gallup Branch, University of New Mexico Arts and literature Smarandache has published material classified diversely as Wikipedia:art, Wikipedia:poems, Wikipedia:theatre plays,Smarandache F. Trickster's Famous Deeds: A Trilogy of Theatrical Plays For Children Wikipedia:translations, Wikipedia:novels, Wikipedia:dramas and Wikipedia:fiction in Romanian, French, and English. Some of his literary and philosophical writings are described by him as Wikipedia:paradoxical; indeed, Smarandache also describes himself as the founder of a 1980s avant-garde movement in the arts and sciences called paradoxism which he founded as an anti-totalitarian resistance against the regime in Wikipedia:Romania. According to Smarandache "The goal is to enlarge the artistic sphere through non-artistic elements. ... 'The flying of a bird', for example, represents a "natural poem", that is not necessary to write down, being more palpable and perceptible in any language than some signs laid on the paper, which, in fact, represent an "artificial poem"". Mathematics and philosophy Smarandache has produced work in other areas of Wikipedia:paraconsistent mathematics such as Wikipedia:number theory and Wikipedia:statistics, with papers on Wikipedia:algebraic structures, Wikipedia:non-Euclidean geometry and especially information fusion. The n''-th Wikipedia:Smarandache–Wellin number is defined as the Wikipedia:concatenation of the first ''n Wikipedia:prime numbers written in Wikipedia:decimal notation. The first Smarandache–Wellin numbers are 2, 23, 235, 2357, 235711, ... . The Smarandache constant x is the positive solution of 127 ^ x - 113 ^ x = 1 . Its value is x\approx 0.56714813020 \ldots . Smarandache conjectured that x is in fact the smallest solution x_n of p_{n+1}^{x_n} - p_n^{x_n} =1 as n'' varies, where p_n is the ''n''th prime, and interpreted this as a generalization of Wikipedia:Andrica's conjecture. Florentin Smarandache Collected Papers Vol 3, page 105 It should not be confused with a list of sixteen Smarandache constants denoted ''s''1 to ''s''16, which involve the Wikipedia:Smarandache function ''S(n''), defined to be the smallest integer such that S(n)! is divisible by n . A ''Generalized Smarandache Palindrome is a concatenated number of the form: a_{1}a_{2}\ldots a_{n}a_{n} \ldots a_{2}a_{1}, for n \geq 1 , or a_{1}a_{2} \ldots a_{n-1}a_{n}a_{n-1} \ldots a_{2}a_{1} , for n \geq 2 , where all a_1,a_2, \ldots ,a_n are positive integers of various number of digits in a given base b .Generalized Smarandache Palindrome at Wikipedia:PlanetMath Theoretical physics In Wikipedia:theoretical physics the Smarandache hypothesis promotes the view that, as an extension and consequence of the Wikipedia:Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen paradox and Wikipedia:Bell's inequality, there might be no speed barrier in the Wikipedia:Universe. This hypothesis contradicts the generally accepted relativistic bounds on the transmission of information provided by Wikipedia:Einstein's Wikipedia:theory of relativity. Smarandache's theory is mentioned on Eric Weisstein's World of Physics as an example of several ..."theories" which continue to be rejected by the physics community as ill-informed speculation, while their proponents continue to promulgate them in rather obscure journals.Eric Weisstein's World of Physics, entry Superluminal Editorship Smarandache is one of five "Editors-in-chief" of the International Journal of Applied Mathematics & Statistics, which is a printed international mathematical journal started in December 2003.International Journal of Applied Mathematics & Statistics ceser.res.in He is also Associate Editor of Wikipedia:Progress in Physics, an alternative printed and online journal in experimental and theoretical physics which was started in 2005 with the Mathematics Department at UNM-Gallup as its address. Notes and references External links * Smarandache Notions Journal at UNM * * The Online Books Page: Florentin Smarandache, John Mark Ockerbloom, onlinebooks.library.upenn.edu, 2007 * Deletion discussions on Wikipedia ar:فلورينتين إسمرنديجي de:Florentin Smarandache es:Florentín Smarandache fa:فلورنتین اسمارانداچ fr:Florentin Smarandache id:Florentin Smarandache is:Florentin Smarandache pt:Florentin Smarandache ro:Florentin Smarandache ru:Смарандаке, Флорентин Category:20th-century mathematicians Category:Romanian mathematicians Category:Living mathematicians